Momentos
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Porque ahora que está con él, hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo a su lado, formando juntos aquella pequeña familia de a tres. YuurixOC. Historia BL
1. Playa

**Momentos**

 _By Nikky Nikosa_

* * *

 **Playa**

* * *

Para Javier, Yuuri fue como esas cosas que llegaban sin aviso, pero que luego terminabas necesitando a un punto de no retorno. Porque ahora no se imaginaba una realidad en la que aquel japonés no estuviera en su día a día.

Y no tenía pensado dejarlo ir.

No sería tan idiota como la persona que había estado antes de él, eso era seguro. No sería como Viktor Nikiforov.

Miró a Yuuri mientras jugaba con la pequeña Agustina de cuatro años y construían un castillo de arena.

Sabía, sin embargo, que el nombre de Viktor era aún un fantasma que rondaba alrededor de ellos, al igual que sus propios fantasmas, sus propios demonios que él quería eliminar. Pero todo se hacía mejor cuando había alguien al lado con el que avanzar hombro a hombro. Quizás eso era una relación de pareja, de las que él tanto había huido en su momento. Con alguien al lado todo se hacía más llevadero.

Y ellos se complementaban de una forma interesante.

Su forma de ser desvergonzada y tan chilena solía contrastar con la sobriedad japonesa de la que Yuuri solía hacer gala, y esa diferencia hacía que cada día fuera algo nuevo y diferente.

―¿Qué tanto piensas? —cuestionó Yuuri sentándose a su lado.

Javier se alarmó al verlo llegar sin su hija, y antes de responder preguntó por ella.

—Está con Sarina. Sabes que busca cualquier momento para acapararla.

Javier sonrió, porque en eso tenía razón.

Suspiró y se estiró un poco, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo del japonés. Un poco más adelante, las olas golpeaban contra la orilla una y otra vez, deshaciendo el castillo que su hija había formado con Yuuri.

—Estaba pensando en esa noche en Barcelona.

—¿Cuando te acriminaste con ese vino?

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Al parecer Yuuri aún no olvidaba su desfachatez de aquella vez.

—Fue un delicioso jote.

—Era un buen vino.

—No pensé que años más tarde estaríamos acá, al otro lado del mundo formando una pequeña familia.

Pudo contemplar con cierto regocijo cómo las orejas del japonés se volvieron rojas.

—Y yo nunca pensé que te volverías tan cursi con el paso del tiempo.

Javier se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien debe serlo, sobre todo considerando que de ser por ti todavía estaríamos en la fase de amistad.

Y puede que accediera a tomar ese papel más expresivo solo para ver la cara roja del otro hombre.

Sus labios de pronto se vieron atrapados por los de Yuuri, quién se apoderó de su boca sin piedad, hasta dejarlo casi igual de abochornado.

—¿Consideras esto amistad?

También debía admitir que amaba esas venganzas, y que pese a su vasta experiencia, Yuuri lograra sacarlo de balance hasta ese punto. Buscó sus labios nuevamente y lo tomó de la nuca, queriendo profundizar el contacto. No era suficiente.

—¡Papá, suelta a papi Yuuri! ¡Lo vas a ahogar!

De mala gana se separó del otro hombre, que hacía un intento por controlar las carcajadas ante su cara de hastío, que obviamente intentaba moderar ante su adorable hija.

—No lo estaba ahogando, lo estaba besando.

La niña negó.

—¡Claro que no! Los besos son así —hizo el gesto de tocar su mano con los labios—, pero tú parecías un pulpo, papá.

—Eso lo hacen las personas cuando se quieren.

—¿Ser un pulpo?

—¡Besarse!

—Tío Jorge me dijo que eras como un pulpo, y que además a veces atacaba la anaconda.

—¡JORGE! —Esta vez Yuuri se unió al regaño hacia el joven que se mantenía un poco más atrás de la niña, con la cara roja de tanto aguantar la risa.

—Agus, ¿quieres que caminemos buscando pokémon? —cuestionó el muchacho de dieciocho años, que cada día más se parecía a sus hermanos mayores, en un intento por huir del regaño.

Cuando se quedaron nuevamente solos, Javier suspiró.

—Recuérdame restringir las visitas de Sarina. Agustina se está transformando poco a poco en una versión de ella en miniatura.

Yuuri rio, aunque la mirada que le dirigió hizo que el deseo volviera a correr por sus venas.

—¿Sigue pareciéndote buena idea haber hecho este viaje a la playa? —cuestionó Javier con un tono burlesco, adivinando el deseo insatisfecho en aquellos iris chocolate.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Es el cumpleaños de Jorge, no podíamos no venir.

Javier suspiró, porque en eso tenía razón. Sin embargo, resistir hasta la noche se le hacía una tarea titánica, y más si se consideraba que tendrían que ser cuidadosos para no despertar a la niña.

Yuuri al parecer pensaba lo mismo, porque se apresuró a proponer una solución.

—Piensa otro día en la mala influencia de Sarina, y le pedimos que la cuide hoy a la noche.

Y Javier no pudo estar más que de acuerdo.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡¿Qué demonios acabo de escribir?! Jajajajaja, espero que te haya gustado Coni, y que gozaras este pequeño momento Javiuuri. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_


	2. Cobijo

**Cobijo**

* * *

Para Yuuri no era novedad el estado anímico en el que Javier solía llegar a casa luego de algún turno particularmente complicado, después de todo, su pareja solía trabajar en la unidad de paciente crítico. Habría que ser un robot o alguien demasiado dañado como para no conmoverse con algunas situaciones. Y puede que Javier fuera todo lo tocapelotas que podía ser un ser humano, que su relación se basara en un bullying constante por parte de ambos y de que, si él se caía, Javier probablemente se reiría antes de siquiera pensar en ayudarlo, pero Yuuri también conocía aquel lado humano que el hombre tenía, aquella característica que había decidido estudiar enfermería cuando muchos en su posición habrían elegido una carrera con mayor prestigio.

Por eso que él comprendía hasta cierto punto cómo era que se sentía Javier durante esas ocasiones, en las que el vivaz brillo de sus ojos se veía opacado por una melancolía que era difícil de ocultar.

Con tan solo una mirada Yuuri era capaz de saber qué era lo que había pasado. Pero como ya se había hecho una costumbre desde que habían decidido formar una vida juntos, Yuuri no preguntaría.

Solo lo estrecharía en sus brazos como cada vez que lo veía. Le comentaría alguna cosa nueva que Agustina hubiese hecho, hasta ver cómo aquella mirada opaca volvía un poco a su estado normal, enternecida ante las hazañas de la hija que ambos se esforzaban por criar.

Luego, mientras ambos ponían atención a lo dicho por una vivaz niña de ojos verdes, Yuuri quizás le comentaría sobre su día, sobre las investigaciones que estaba llevando a cabo y sobre alguna novedad en sus hallazgos.

Javier le sonreiría agradecido por aquello, poco a poco uniéndose a la dinámica, hasta que llegara la hora de dormir para Agustina. Ahí se repetiría la rutina de todas las noches. Le contarían entre los dos el respectivo cuento para dormir, Javier probablemente haría alguna representación chistosa de alguno, que solo lograría activar más a la pequeña y haría más difícil que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Yuuri lo regañaría, irritado, y luego no habría otra alternativa que cantar alguna vieja nana, hasta que la pequeña finalmente se quedara dormida hasta el otro día.

Ambos luego irían a su propia habitación.

Ahí, en la privacidad que aquellas cuatro paredes les otorgarían, Javier se abrazaría a Yuuri, en una súplica silenciosa por cariño, de aquel que solo un amante podía brindar.

Y Yuuri lo permitiría.

Y se encargaría de todo, de cobijar con su cuerpo y buscar sanar, aunque fuera un poco, las heridas que el otro hombre traía consigo.

Sería ahí, cuando aún sus cuerpos estuvieran sudorosos por el reciente encuentro, que Javier, de manera dudosa, le comentaría sobre su día. Y se desharía al fin de la carga del trabajo.

Antes de que se conocieran, aquel desahogo por parte del chileno era llevado a cabo en un bar, en donde el hombre se bebía una copa de vino antes de regresar a su hogar con su hija de casi dos años. Había sido así hasta que ambos habían decidido que los unía algo más que una amistad.

Y a medida que se iban haciendo más cercanos, Yuuri pasó a ser el receptor de aquel desahogo, hasta que todo había evolucionado en conversaciones luego del sexo, cuando ambos estaban más relajados y tranquilos, y Javier no tenía problemas en buscar cobijo en los brazos ajenos.

Esa noche fue bastante parecida a la anterior.

Javier le comentaba agotado la carga emocional tras la muerte de un paciente que llevaba ya varias semanas en el servicio y el pesar de cada uno de los miembros del equipo de salud.

Le contaba también, avergonzado, cómo en un momento parecía que la propia familia del paciente los estaba conteniendo en vez de ser al revés.

Yuuri lo estrechaba a un más en sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos y solo escuchando su desahogo. Sin decir nada, porque no sabía qué podría servirle, aunque tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera. Solo dejaba que su pareja pudiera pasar por el adecuado proceso de duelo antes de tener que ir a enfrentar nuevamente un turno, en que quizás nuevamente moriría algún paciente sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo.

Javier muchas veces le había comentado la deshumanización de sus colegas más mayores, a quienes ya habían dejado de importarle los fallecimientos o el sufrimiento de las pacientes; para algunos era solamente esperar para sacar pronto el cuerpo para que pudiera llegar el siguiente paciente que necesitaba atención. A lo largo de los años, aquellas personas se habían hecho una coraza alrededor de ellos, hasta el punto de que ya nada los afectaba. Y Javier no quería ser así. Se negaba a que en algún momento dejara de importarle el sufrimiento ajeno, se negaba a llegar hasta aquel punto de _burn out_. Sabía que era difícil, sobre todo en el servicio en el que estaba, pero también sabía que debía llorar su pena y desahogarse, que esa era la única forma en que sabía que no llegaría hasta aquel punto de agotamiento.

Una hora después, Javier abandonó el cómodo cobijo que le brindaban los brazos de Yuuri y fue al baño, con la intención de lavarse la cara y así borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que podría haber quedado.

Cuando regresó a la cama, con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa que daba a notar que había encontrado algún tema sobre el que bromear, Yuuri supo que todo ya estaba bien. El hombre de los ojos tristes se había ido y había vuelto el mismo tocapelotas de siempre. Y Yuuri eso lo amaba.


End file.
